The present invention relates to sealing members for water cutoff and sealing methods making use of the sealing members for water cutoff. The sealing members for water cutoff are used, for example, for joining door hole seals (door hole covers) for covering up openings, or water or noise insulation sheets to inner cabin sides of door inner panels of automobiles.
As shown in FIG. 14, there has been disclosed a structure that a door hole seal (door hole cover) 2 or a water or noise insulation sheet is joined to an inner cabin side of a door inner panel 1 of an automobile door 40 by a sealing member 10 for water cutoff. The door hole seal 2 is made of polyethylene and is used for covering up an opening 50. The opening 50 is formed on the door inner panel 1 and used as a hole for mechanical operation. See, for example, Japanese examined Patent Publication No. 3890568 and Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-195834.
Examples of the sealing member 10 for water cutoff include butyl sealant 11 made of soft rubber material which is sticky and wet and which has an indeterminate form, shown in FIG. 15. The door hole seal 2 is installed on the door inner panel 1 by: annularly installing the butyl sealant 11 along a concave 1a for positioning on the door inner panel 1; and piling an outer peripheral end of the door hole seal 2 on the butyl sealant 11.
Japanese examined Patent Publication No. 3890568 discloses that the water or noise insulation sheets are installed on the door inner panels by transparent films on the outer peripheral ends of the sheets, and the transparent films are joined to the door inner panels by sealer (glue).
Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-195834 discloses that ribbon-like adhesive is applied to release paper, the adhesive on release paper is pressed against ends of the door hole covers or peripheries of openings for transferring the adhesive from the release paper, and then the door hole covers are installed on the door inner panels.
Examples of the adhesive include: rubber-based, acrylic or olefinic hot melt glue; and butyl rubber-based hot melt glue.
It is to be noted that the inner panels of Japanese examined Patent Publication No. 3890568 and Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-195834 do not have concaves for positioning the glue.
These structures simplify installation of the door hole seals (door hole covers) or the water or noise insulation sheets on the door inner panels, enable the door hole seals or the like thus installed to cover the openings on the door inner panels and achieve excellent water or noise insulation effects.
Unfortunately, however, the butyl sealant 11 of FIG. 15, which is sticky and wet and which has the indeterminate form requires adept skill for operators. Specifically, the operators have to stick the butyl sealant 11 on the door inner panel 1 by expanding the butyl sealant 11. In addition, the butyl sealant 11 requires a large number of steps for installation. Also, the butyl sealant 11 once pasted on the door inner panel 1 is hard to peel and, even in case the butyl sealant 11 is somehow peeled, a part of the butyl sealant 11 remains on a side of the door panel 1 or on a side of the door hole seal 2, which makes it impossible to paste the same butyl sealant 11 again. The structure is not capable of adjusting positional shift, which requires completion of the installation on a first try. Further, the butyl sealant 11 may erroneously stain the operators. In hot seasons including summer, the butyl sealant 11 softens and is hard to stably install. Also, the structure requires formation of the extra concave 1a for positioning the butyl sealant 11 on the door inner panel 1.
The sealer and the hot melt glue of Japanese examined Patent Publication No. 3890568 and Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-195834, once pasted on the side of the door inner panel or on the side of the door hole seal are hard to peel and it is impossible to paste the sealer and the hot melt glue again after peeled.
There have been strong demands for controlling the sealing members for water cutoff as the wholes to remain on one of the sides of door inner panels and the sides of the door hole seals in order to improve operation efficiency in case the door hole seals once installed on the door inner panels are peeled off the door inner panels.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide the sealing members for water cutoff which, once pasted, can be easily peeled and pasted again in the same manner as a beginning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the sealing methods making use of the sealing members for water cutoff which as the wholes remain on one desired sides of two members in case the two members joined to each other via the sealing members for water cutoff are peeled.